


I Saw You In My Dreams

by Elamae



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dunkirk reincarnation, First Time, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/pseuds/Elamae
Summary: What if the Universe realised something had gone wrong?





	I Saw You In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is being posted as it's written. That means that this will have the posting schedule of a slightly deranged penguin (and yes, I have no idea what that means, which in fact gives you a clue to the posting schedule). This may vomit out in one almighty spew (unlikely), or be coughed out painfully one agonising word at a time (much more likely). Or it may just sit lurking inside my brain forever, laughing evilly like the other possessed wips that have never made it outside of the strange and slightly frightening place that is my mind (very likely).

The water was dark, it's inky black cold fingers grasped him, pulling him down and down. He pulled desperately with his legs, hands reaching out above his head, struggling to reach the pin point of light he could see but which was so, so far away. 

He couldn't breath, couldn't open his mouth or nose, the pressure was building, the burn in his chest, his throat and his head. He couldn't loosen his legs, the tightness gripping him around the ankle. 

Oh god, he thought, panic rising through his whole body, tendrils of fear. 

_'Noooo,'_ he shouted, anguished mental screams flooding out into the ether. _'I'm not ready...I'm not ready to die....I can't....not yet....there's too much to do, too much to see, to....I have to fight...I can fight...for my country...for.....I just found him......please God.....'_

The grip was too tight though, the water wouldn't give way and he could feel his strength leaving his body. He was cold, he was tired, his breath was gone.

He opened his mouth, the burn too much to bear anymore and immediately the water flooded in, filling every last part of him. 

_'I'm sorry,"_ he sobbed, _'I tried....I tried....'_

_'God forgive me.....'_

_'Let him live...'_

 

 

The rush of breath entering his lungs, was painful and sharp. 

Green eyes shot open as he bolted upright in bed, covers falling away from sweaty skin as his chest heaved, pulling in desperately needed air.

One hand was outstretched in a claw shape, fingers shaking as they reached for something outside of his awareness.

_'Tommy'_


End file.
